User blog:Aldo The Fox/Developers Blog Entry
Developers blog: May 7, 2014 I have exhausted myself trying to get Tokupeida ready for the next Parent Page submission date in June. KR Wiki Despite my best efforts to rally the editors of Kamen Rider Wiki, most do not seem interested in helping me and some oppose the project due to misunderstandings of what the parent page is or the fact that I graded certain entries of the series as TV 14. My intention was to simulate what US parental ratings would be for the franchise if it aired in its unaltered state to give parents a gauge of if it was appropriate or not. Considering all the killing in Kuuga and the fact that Jin Keisuke/Kamen Rider X was gunned down with blood shown before becoming a cyborg, you would think they would support that rating. Some were even making examples of what would be graded like the bath scenes from Kiva or the non-canon rape of Mari by Masato/Kaixa from the Kamen Rider Faiz novel. I thought the Kiva one was absurd as no naughty bits were shown and the rape one was not canon anyways so it didn't count. Update: Page Completed. But for some reason Community Central is not uploading it..... I'll wait til June comes before issuing a complaint..... kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Wiki:ParentPage Rangerwiki 100% complete! I'm very proud of myself and those who helped, thanks to our combined efforts, our Parent Page got featured on Wikia's Hub! http://www.wikia.com/Parent_Pages/Directory Hopefully the first of many! Metal Heroes Wiki This one is going smoothly, but with one minor hitch...I have ZERO knowledge of the Metal Heroes outside of their adaptations...yeah ...embarrasing. Currently at 55% Completion. Ultraman Wiki Since this wiki is a partner of Tokupedia, I wanted to give the administration a say in how it is developed. So far we've covered the TV Series. But I wonder if they want me to install templates for film and video games as well. I also thought about the mangas but still, that's their decision and I should not let my impulses get the better of me. Kikaider Wiki I am trying to construct the Parent Page in good time, but finding the Parental Ratings for Kikaider: The Animation from its run on Adult Swim was a major hiccup in the process. But thanks to the help of Toonami Wiki's Administration, I was able to get the shows actual rating and review its content. Finding the content of the 2 Live action series on the other hand has led to major setbacks...No streamed videos of the shows are available to act as a guide. (I could get the DVDs, but I am perpetually out of cash due to my dad injuring himself and being out of work.) The Hakaider film is also a dead end until I can get a cheap copy. Kikaider REBOOT, while templated, is going to be blank for about a year 'til the subbers get to it. The other Parent Pages are too incomplete to give any updates on so.. Thats all I got, Later... Category:Blog posts